una muy fria navidad
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: Draco no soporta el aire navideño que se respira en el castillo y decide salir fuera. Hermione no imagina que él será quien le ayude a olvidar lo que le acaba de suceder. ONE SHOT navideño, espero que les guste. Dr


Un chico rubio de ojos grises se encontraba en plena noche sentado en una roca a la orilla del lago. Odiaba el ambiente navideño que se respiraba en el interior del castillo y no lo había aguantado más. Tanto amor, tanta amistad, tantos regalos… tanta falsedad.

Si se quieren tanto y son tan amigos todos ¿Por qué no lo demuestran durante todo el año? Unos hipócritas, eso es lo que todos eran.

Necesitaba aire frio, helado, para sacarse de la cabeza ese ambiente tan cálido, y los terrenos del castillo, completamente cubiertos por la nieve le venían de maravilla.

Observaba el lago congelado, estando tan metido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido sordo que había caído en la nieve, muy cerca de él.

Una chica había aterrizado de rodillas en la nieve, a la orilla del lago y ahora golpeaba la placa de hielo como si intentara romperla.

Una chica que él conocía muy bien.

_¿Que hace Granger sin ningún tipo de abrigo, tirada sobre la nieve y dando golpes sobre el hielo desesperadamente? _Pensó Draco Malfoy.

Se quedó observándola, bien cubierto con su capa de invierno y con sus guantes de piel de Dragón tapando bien sus manos, ya que él si era consciente del frio que hacía en el exterior.

Vio como la castaña, al ver que no podía romper el hielo sacó su varita.

_¿Que pretende? _Pensó el chico incorporándose un poco sobre la roca.

La intentó enfocar mejor en la oscuridad y vio sus mejillas encendidas de un fuerte color rojo y lágrimas cayendo por ellas.

Con un hechizo que ni siquiera tuvo que decir en voz alta, la chica deshizo la capa de hielo de un trozo de la orilla y metió ambas manos en el agua, sintiendo como si miles de cuchillos traspasaran su piel.

_Esta loca, va a congelarse _pensaba Draco mientras se bajaba de un salto de la roca y daba un paso hacia donde ella se encontraba _un momento, ¿a mí que me importa?_

La castaña llevó el agua congelada hasta su cara y frotó con fuerza.

-Granger estás loca! – dijo el rubio sin poder evitarlo, llegando hasta ella a tiempo para cogerle las manos que la chica había vuelto a meter en el agua.

Hermione miró al rubio que le sostenía las manos fuera del agua. Estaba como ida, hasta que comprendió quien era esa persona que la sujetaba. Se soltó bruscamente y gateo unos pasos lejos de él.

_Me tiene miedo… _comprendió Draco.

Y así era, Hermione sabía que en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse con él.

-vamos Granger, no voy a hacerte nada.

La castaña se dejó caer sobre la nieve, apoyando su cara en ella y llorando más fuerte que antes, sin poder evitarlo.

-vale ya está bien, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Quieres morir congelada o qué? – el rubio llegó hasta ella, la levantó de la nieve y le colocó su propia capa sobre los hombros, la cual estaba bastante caliente por el contacto de su cuerpo. Con los guantes le espolsó la nieve que tenía en el pelo y la cara.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – consiguió hablar la castaña sin apenas mover sus labios, ya que se le hacía imposible de lo congelados que estaban. - ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Dracó observó como la chica empezaba a tiritar, vio sus labios, poniéndose morados por momentos y vio aparecer en sus manos mojadas escarcha.

-porque si mueres de hipotermia – dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras se quitaba sus guantes y se los colocaba a la chica en las manos – no tendré a nadie con quien meterme. – acabó él sonriendo de lado.

Una sonrisa que habría hecho sonreír a Hermione en el caso de que pudiera mover los labios.

-será mejor que vuelvas al castillo.

-n…no, no q…quiero v…volver – dijo la chica mientras le castañeteaban los dientes.

-¿qué te ha ocurrido? – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos, pues ahora era él quien tenía frio _¿Por qué estoy pasando frio por ella? Pero es que se la ve tan vulnerable, ni rastro de la segura rata de biblioteca._

-no v…veo que le p…pueda importar a una s…serpiente l…lo que me p…pase.

-no hay nadie aquí, no tenemos un papel que llevar ahora mismo ¿no crees? No hay serpientes, ni ratas de biblioteca sangre sucia, solo están Hermione y Draco. No hay que fingir.

-¿tu f…finges? – el rubio solo sonrió, sin decir nada. Hermione decidió arriesgarse y contarle - Cormac McLaggen, coincidí con él b…bajo un muérdago y me b…besó. Me besó a la f…fuerza, yo no quería – terminó la chica comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-¿estás así por un beso? – Draco no comprendía que algo tan simple como eso pudiera afectarle tanto.

La castaña le miró directamente a la cara y al chico le temblaron los puños, mientras deseaba pegarle una paliza a ese cerdo por hacer que ella tuviera esa mirada y ahora estuviera sobre él. Sintió ganas de acercarse más a ella, pero se contuvo.

-era… era mi primer beso – dijo Hermione con vergüenza.

Entonces Draco comprendió por que la chica estaba así. Hermione no era como cualquier otra, ella se valoraba mucho y le gustaba hacer las cosas porque las sentía, necesitaba tener el control de todo y si no lo hacia se sentía mal, inferior, y eso era algo que no permitía, no podía ser inferior a los demás, ya que seguramente pensaba que ya lo era por su sangre y no lo soportaba. Y eso lo pensaba por culpa suya, por sus insultos. El rubio se sintió mal y se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de ella.

-por eso fuiste al lago, intentabas borrar ese beso – dijo él posando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica, intentando darles un poco de calor pasa que volvieran a ser de ese rosa intenso que él conocía – me gustaría ayudarte a borrar ese sabor de tus labios.

Draco esperó a que Hermione se retirara de su contacto y saliera de allí, seguramente no querría que alguien como él siquiera la tocara, pero en vez de eso ella siguió mirándolo, sin llorar ya.

Draco sacó su varita y volvió a esperar que la castaña se alejara con miedo, como hace un rato. Pero esta siguió sin moverse y Draco con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer sobre ellos un ramillete de muérdago.

La castaña observó la planta y Draco volvió a esperar que la chica saliera de allí, pero esta solo volvió a posar los ojos sobre él.

-dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida… - susurró la castaña.

-y no lo olvidarás, no olvidarás tu primer beso verdadero, el anterior no cuenta.

El rubio agachó la cara para ponerse a la altura de sus labios, rozándolos todavía con… ¿miedo? Si, miedo de que le rechazara, pero Hermione fue la que terminó de acortar la distancia y apretó sus labios sobre los de él. Draco no se movió, se quedó en esa posición intentando calentar los labios de la castaña con su aliento, y cuando pensó que ella ya podría seguirle, abrió un poco sus labios, ayudándole a ella a que hiciera lo mismo. Agarró con sus labios los inferiores de la chica y los besó. Notó como Hermione había colocado sus manos, con sus enormes guantes en su cuello y él se atrevió a cogerla de la cintura y pegar sus cuerpos.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno sentía ya el frio.

-tienes razón – se atrevió a decir la chica consiguiendo ya hablar de forma normal – no olvidaré mi primer beso. – acabó mirando al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-vuelve al castillo – le susurró el rubio cogiéndola por la barbilla y haciendo que le mirara.

-ya no tengo frio – intentó la castaña. No quería irse ahora. No quería separarse de ese extraño muchacho, puede que nunca volviera a conocerle así.

-volvamos ambos.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar hasta las puertas del castillo, desiertas, ya que seguramente todos disfrutaban de la cena de navidad.

El chico se paró y la miró de frente.

-bueno… feliz navidad, Hermione.

-feliz navidad… Draco – se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre de pila, igual que había echó el.

La castaña observó como el chico se volvía y se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Iba a volverse ella para ir a su torre cuando el sonido de su voz le hizo voltearse otra vez.

-te veré en la biblioteca – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Esta vez, Hermione pudo devolverle la sonrisa.


End file.
